Andy Devil and the seven ninja stones
by LMTR14
Summary: Andy Devil and team 7 must solve a mystery or maybe two to save the ninja world!
1. Chapter 1

Andy Devil woke up and what a glorious day it would gonna be! Today was the day of the big ninja school graduation from ninja school and Andy Devil would graduate from Ninja School finally! He put on his ninja uniform and two socks and left his huge mansion house where he was living with his 200 black servants and 5 monkey butlers. Somtimes andy wondered weather the servants or monkeys were actually smarter and better at doing thier job. He locked the door so the slaves coulndt run away which they couldn't anway because their were all chaind wth chains together and went traight to ninja school which was on the other side of the leafy vilage. Naruto left his cardboard box where he lived because he had no parents or money and was a demon fox everybody hate and went to ninja school as well. Sakura was already there before them but whatever. Yo sasuke whats hanging said Andy like a cool dude and punched naruto in the stomach just as usual to greet the fag, making sakura laugh which annoyed andy so he kicked her right between the legs to shut her up. Ow We're at ninja school said Sakura cryingly because she was the smartest (well not as smart as Andy but still pretty smart). Yeah naruto like a fox who went to school and got dinner but nobody listened to him anyway. They al talked about the ninja show they had seen the night before on tv except for naruto who didn't have a tv in his carboard fox but one time he had seen spongebob on skaura' tv and he stilll believd patrik was a smart gy.

Then...

it was ninja graduation!1 everybody graduated except for that asshole shitkamaru, and nauroto but he was like iruka's son or somethin (AN: I don't know LOL) so he graduated anyway nd was put with them andy, sakur a and sasuke in team 7 because naruto was a useles loser anyway nd dient rieally count so id didn't matter itd wasn't a three man team like every other team in the nija world. the third hokage but team 7 with their leader kakashi on a dificult mission of finding a cat and andy found the cat like a superb ninja catfinding dude. Sasuke didn't likethe cat and iklled it so team 7 DINT GET PAYED but it didnt matter cause they stole naruto money and went to eat ramen and drink booze. sakura got all drunk and fell down unsconcsious and andy forced naruto to piss all over her which made naruto cry causue he secretlyi in love with her but he did it anyway or and y would cut off his fox cock.

While all these punny things were fappening, there was evil in the bush. and it was... AKazuki! he was standing in a bush plotting his eveil ninja plans and typnig something in his ninPod. WHAT WAS IT? find out nex tim on Andy Devil and hte seven ninja stones! 


	2. Chapter 2

Why you always pick on meee said naruto we don't well kinda said saruka kinda confused. she was not all together against naruto, but his stupid antics annoyed her more than amused her usulyla. Naruto has had recently had the revolution that hwe was has ben the demon fix the village hated becasue he had destroyyed the village twelve years ago when he was born and he was pretty depressed because of tit. Andy had his fun with the fox as usual, but it wasn't meant to crash naruto only to have fun and pass the time. "you guys", said masked ninja kakashi, we should go do a serius ninja mission to get paid big time, and every body agreed. "Everybody, go home you stupid monkey", said anky all pissed off, cause the bald haired monkey had espaced from his villa. The fourth hokage said "You must go in a mission to dretroy the evil MULTICZAR!" He's the ivil roler of the Kingdom of Loadhing and steals peple' monys and eats them with his fat gay face. "dat homo", andy shouted and kicked the sky in anticivation of killing the faggot. Let's go!

The wood was black except where it wasn't and andy and his gang were jumping from tree to tree like stupid monkeys exept for andy who was making it look cool. Suckura was her usual pre-menarche bubbly self, pink hairs flapping in the wind. Sake was fucking quiet as usual, and kakasi was arrogantly reading his one piece yaoi while fumbling around on the rear end. of the formation. "haha his dick stretches too", he mumbled in his mask which was dirty as hell since he never took it of, even when eating and drinking saske. 


	3. Chapter 3

let's all have a beer excupt nartard shouoted kaka-sensei and eveybody cherred except for naruto who fellt left out once again. the gang went to the beer stand which was built in a tree since andy and the others were moving on tre thee highway and traffic was high and the beer vendor had become a millionair oever time and had a gold plated beer mug out of soulid gould. Everymina was enquing the cold hot bear drank and narUto was gettin pissed off and on. he was told to wash up in the bathroom and then the rogue quadron continued by putting a coine in saksue's slot cause he was secretly a robot and soemtime malfunctioned but only the hakage had the manuel and kept how to keep skueke from killing everybody a siecret si most of the time saske was just a normal boy, except mute and angry and rage.

then... THEY CAME TO THA LINGDOM OF KOATHING BUt it waf fake and they actually had to do the stpuid bridge building mission first!1 OH noes I hate THAT ARC shooter Nartuo but everybdy ignored him because haku was hot and everbyod was going to sex him except kaquasi who was importent. BUT THENNNN somebody interrup- 


End file.
